Inner Power
by tin tin
Summary: a young, beautiful, girl's dream comes true, but will her parents believe her?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is written my moody, and is based partly on her life, well the beginning is anyway. The rest is all pure fiction.  
  
  
  
Michelle hid in the small, back room, where no ever looked for her. She sat in the comfy, slightly tattered chair. Her cousins were visiting and had already ripped the wallpaper in the sitting room, tried to set her rats free, and trodden on the dog. In her rush to escape the torment that is her cousins, she forget her beloved book.  
  
Well actually it was series of books all about a boy called Harry Potter. She often found herself daydreaming of Harry Potter and Hogwarts. It didn't help of course that her friends Madeleine was an even bigger fan than her, and every conversation they had, no mater what it was about, always ended up about Harry \potter, or something about the wizarding world. Between the two of them they had come up with numerous reasons about why they hadn't tapped into their powers yet, one being that they were sent to throw people of the scent that magic was real, and even went as far as muttering spells when they were in class, trying to tap into their inner power.  
  
Michelle sat in the small room, wishing she had brought her notepad so that at least she could've written another Harry Potter fan fiction. Finally, after doing everything she could think of to entertain herself, she decided to try something that she had seen on TV. Michelle often done this, especially if it was a stunt. The unusual thing was that she always managed to succeed in the stunts. She settled her self in the chair, tucking her feet in underneath her. Slowly her mind went blank, as she sat perfectly still. Slowly she felt a feeling overwhelm her. Quickly she opened her eyes in time to see a white light, with streaks of green, flow from her over to the small window in front of her, where it hit the pane of glass and smashed it.  
  
She gawped at what just happened. Undecided on whether it was real or just another figment of her imagination. It was only when her idiotic sister came running into the room, in hopes of getting her in trouble, that it clicked. She had just done magic. Her life dream had just come true. Suffering from shock, she stared to laugh hysterically. Unable to control herself she slid onto the floor, opposite the shards of glass. Maryann, her sister, took one look at her, before she turned and left the room, yelling something that sounded like 'she's in one of her funny moods again mum! She needs help! I can't believe she's my sister!!!'. This was the usual remark from her sister, no matter what happened.  
  
Her mum came into the room and screamed when she saw Michelle huddled over in laughter, although from where she was standing Michelle looked like she was in considerable pain, with shards of glass on the floor. Quickly she ran to where Michelle was and drew her close to her, while shouting for her husband. She always knew that Michelle was different, but always refused to believe that she was mentally unstable when her relatives brought it up, often after Michelle attempted a dangerous stunt, or had dreamed up a scheme that usually ended up with her getting into trouble with some form of authority. She knew, however, as she sat there with Michelle hat it was time to sort it out and get some professional help.  
  
  
  
A/N: so whats going to happen? I haven't quite decided yet, I have a fair idea, but if u want to make any suggestions be my guest. I apologise that it was only a short chapter, but it is only setting the scene. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Inner power  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had now been a week since the incident had taken place. Michelle's father had nearly fainted when he was told that she needed psychological help, and had even been found in a dark corner whimpering like a little child. So much for the mucho man he was always pretending to be. Her mother was no better. She refused point blank to believe that Michelle was insane as they kept telling her, and instead convinced herself that she was playing one of her famous pranks. Just that she had crossed the line and had blow it out of proportion. She could often be found either outside Michelle's room shouting at her, or inside the room shaking her, trying to get her to confess that it was all a stupid, childish joke. Maryann, however, hadn't changed and was still acting the same, with the oh so famous phrase, 'I can't believe she's my sister!'  
  
Michelle, confined to her room in the institution that they had placed her in, secretly thanked her parent's for sending her here. Away from the gruesome twosome that were her cousins, her selfish and arrogant sister, and all other distractions, especially her friend, maddy, who was the biggest distraction, encouraging Michelle to waste her time and come up with far stretched stories and theories that only made sense in their world. In this quiet, stress free zone, Michelle had the opportunity to train her powers and control them.  
  
At first, Michelle had been sucked into the world and theories that the so called professionals had created for her. It was only when a fat nurse, in a white uniform, which served to make her look even bigger then she was if that was at all possible, had tried to inject her with something that she said would sooth and calm Michelle. Michelle having a mortal fear of injections and any type of medical procedures, immediately flung herself at the great blob that was a women. However, wearing the flimsy, white clothes that they made her wear, and were blatantly too big for her as she looked like she was drowning in them, she tripped, and fell head first into the nurse. Clattering to the floor, the injection that had been in the nurses hand somehow found it's way to her but. Within minutes she was asleep, looking eerily half dead. Knowing that if any one heard of this, she would most likely be locked up for the rest of her days, Michelle's fear, confusion, and anxiety intensified. Staring at the nurse's body, which seemed to take up most of the room, Michelle, without any conscious recollection, muttered something that sounded very much like Latin.. everything happened so fast that if she had blinked Michelle would've missed it. One minute the nurse had been there, and the next she had disappeared into thin air, so to say.  
  
All notions of why she was here disappeared from Michelle's mind as she ran to the door, that had been left open, and ran out into the corridor screaming that she had murdered the nurse, but had turned her invisible. Tripping over her baggy trousers, she landed flat on her face, swearing loudly, causing ancient nurses to come running to her, holding her down while injecting her with numerous needles at the same time, which Michelle knew couldn't be good, before she drifted off into a slow dream.  
  
The injections had been too much for her body to take, and she had soon started fitting, before finally slipping into a coma. Her parents sat at her bedside, her father hiding himself in his handkerchief, with her mum shouting at the doctor's that there was nothing to worry about and that Michelle was a very good actress and was merely playing a joke. No one took any notice of the way that Michelle hovered above the bed a few centimetres, or the way that her hand kept moving and slightly waving as if it was clutching something.  
  
A/N- I know, I know. This chapter wasn't as good as the last one. I'm sorry, but as I write this I'm watching eastenders and am in no mood for writing humour. However, I promise that the next one will be funny, or so I hope, and that I will write it before I actually type it up so that I know it's up to scratch. 


End file.
